Silent Movie
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Kagome reflects on her life and how it has changed. Written for a challenge. Won Second Place.


**Silent Movie**

By Casper 

**.**

**AN: **Written for iy_fic on livejournal a really long time ago. The prompt was for us to use a song title and work with it in the story. I chose "Silent Movie" by Natasha Bedingfield. This little piece won second place. :happy:

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takashi.

**.**

**Rated: **PG / T

The song brought so many different emotions throughout her mind. Of course, they all centered on a certain hanyou companion of hers. With each word, more of her memories flooded into thoughts like an old projector with a silent movie film.

___A scene played where two half demons fought, one for revenge and the other for power._

Her fingers toyed with a string from the red haori around her shoulders. A soft wind blew, tousling dark midnight hair.

___The scene quickly dissolved to a memory that only felt like a dream to her. Lips were pressed firmly against her mouth as words were murmured against her tear stained face._

Fingers tightened around the fabric in her hands as that emotional time turned swiftly into one of great pain.

___The same lips that had kissed her were parted as words wound in a whisper to her ears. She cried more tears flowing down her blood stained cheeks as she watched her best friend and lover, still in her embrace._

She tried to fight off the wave of sadness that entrapped her with a gut-wrenching pain. But it never worked, no matter how hard she focused on staying away from unleashing the frustrated tears; they always came flowing down her face in shards of her heart.

Taking a ragged breath, she picked herself up from the floor of her bedroom and lifted pale hands to the open window. Everything seemed so peaceful during the early morning, just before the birds sang their song and just a little after the moon started to fade away behind clouds.

Different sounds winded up of the chorus as she took a deep breath. Eyes closed as one final memory passed through her mind.

___It was of something that the hanyou had given her before he left her. Though he hadn't known about it, she felt compelled to believe it was there for her in his leave. It reminded her that the same situation had happened when her love was born. Two months after losing the love of her life to the battlefield, she felt something move in her belly. Her eyes were wide with tears as she watched an ultra sound prove that there was something left behind indeed. Two small fetuses were closely cuddled together in her womb on the picture. _

Kagome, placing her forehead against the cool glass of the window and took a long sigh as she recalled everything from then on. From how the young fox demon watched her every step while the monk and tayiji worked on building a small hut for her to stay in.

___The jewel, which had been warped with vile and evil for so long, sat against her chest under her shirt as she watched the kitsune bring firewood to the kindling fire in the center of the room. Months drew closer together as she felt the timing of her children being born draw near. But when it happened, blood was lost. Much. Her body started to weaken from so much of it gone and she felt herself go into shock. _

_She however couldn't recall the pinkish light that filtered through the room as she felt her body being held tightly. The Shikon no tama burned so brightly, she thought it must have been leaving a singe mark on her skin. _

_Without even knowing it, something was wished upon the once corrupted jewel. _

"Kagome, if you stay at that window while it's still cold out, you'll end up getting sick." Her husband barked from behind her, while he lounged on her four-poster bed with a child cuddled in his arms.

"I know. But I was just thinking of about what we went through." She heard her mate go silent and simply huffed. There was a rustling of fabric as he placed the sleeping infant child back next to her brother in the crib as he went up behind his wife and held her tightly. Her eyes closed as she felt lips touch her neck softly.

___There, right beside her with arms wrapped around her midriff sat the hanyou she thought she'd lost. _

Pulling the haori tightly around her shoulders some more, the hanyou lifted her up off the ground and brought her back into the bed where they fell asleep still in each other's embrace.

___Her body, once she knew that her love was behind her, gave birth to a set of twins that had one pair of amber eyes and silver hair while the other held dark blue eyes and a long stream of midnight black hair, both with soft angelic faces. _

The song died down until it as well, was only a fading memory of the woman's past and the beginning of her future with her mate and children.


End file.
